Funky Witch Halloween Coord
Funky Witch Halloween Coord (まじょっこファンキーハロウィン) was first seen in the anime in Episode 17, and was worn by Mirei Minami. This coord debuted in the 2014 Limited Live. This coord is from the brand Baby Monster, and is a Cool Type coord. This coord is very similar to the Pink Witch Halloween Coord and the Tricky Witch Halloween Coord, the only difference being in color; along with a few minor differences. User Coord Highlights "The puffy silhouette of the pumpkin pants is very cute!" Appearance Dress A split tube top that consists of three ruffled layers of green on the right side, and a dark brown-black, plain side on the left lower corner. A mustard yellow, purple, and aqua ruffled material goes from the bottom right corner, all the way to behind the neck with a row of pearls lining the top. Attached to the top are orange pumpkin-themed sleeves with light purple and gold ruffled lining. The bottom is a light purple themed pair of pumpkin pants with glittery, lavender star-line print. Attached to it is a green cloth with a pumpkin-cat attached to it. Below the cat is a teal chain with many stars attached. Comes with a dark brown-black glove for each arm, and a huge green bow on the back of the waist with rows of pearls running across it. To top the outfit off, there is also a dark brown-black choker with mustard yellow ruffles and a teal star. Shoes A pair of pointed-toe, aqua, orange, green, and dark brown-black boots. On each boot is a row of pearls along the top and connecting to other parts of the boots to separate the colors. On the back of each boot is an orange pumpkin, while on top of each boot are multiple purple ruffles of material. Comes with green, white, and orange striped stockings with a row of pearls on the top, connected to black and orange striped ruffles. Game Funky Witch Halloween Coord is a Rare Cool type coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the 2014 Limited Live. Trivia *Although the design is similar to the Pink Witch Halloween Coord, they do not share the same brands. *In the anime, a black witch hat with an orange bow accessory is seen on Mirei's head,but not an accessory in the official coord, similar to the other coords used by SoLaMi Smile's Halloween performance. Gallery Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.18 PM.png Prad5-solami-smile-haloween.jpg CQO9maNVEAAnGGY.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 76.png PriPara - 17 125 74.png PriPara - 17 125 72.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 69.png PriPara - 17 125 68.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 64.png PriPara - 17 125 63.png PriPara - 17 125 62.png PriPara - 17 125 60.png PriPara - 17 125 58.png PriPara - 17 125 56.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 50.png PriPara - 17 125 48.png PriPara - 17 125 47.png PriPara - 17 125 44.png PriPara - 17 125 43.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png Category:Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Cool Coord Category:2014 Limited Live Category:Anime Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Category:Halloween Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:2015 4th Live Collection